


A Night in Paris

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Widowtracer - Freeform, some minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Widowmaker reflects on her past, and Tracer decides to join her. (Widowtracer, slight angst but mostly fluff)





	A Night in Paris

On a small rooftop in Paris, Widowmaker was perched on the side, watching the city of love shine at nighttime. Years ago, in her former life as Amélie Lacroix, she had considered this place home. But now, it seemed so foreign to her. She felt like she didn't belong here.

At that moment, she heard the sound of a chronal accelerator ping behind her. "I know you are there, Lena. You cannot sneak up on me."

Lena Oxton, better known as the Overwatch agent Tracer, plopped down beside her. "Wasn't intending to, love."

Widowmaker sighed. "I sometimes have dreams of this place. Memories from when I was younger…when I was still Amélie."

"You grew up here?" Lena asked.

Widowmaker nodded. "I performed my first ballet at that theatre down there." She pointed to a decrepit old building down below.

"Looks quite old now," Lena admitted. "And a bit dirty."

"Yes. But in those days, it was a most beautiful place to be. The lights, the colours, the applause…I loved it. It was the place where I first saw…him."

Lena sighed sadly. "I'm sorry. That must still be hard for you."

"It was another lifetime," Widowmaker replied nonchalantly. "Gerard and Amélie Lacroix are dead. Only Widowmaker remains."

"I get that, but still, you must feel sad about it sometimes."

"I do not feel anything," Widowmaker said. "Talon saw to that. But…there are two things I have noticed that make me feel…something. I do not know what."

"Oh? What are they?"

"Being here, in Paris…and being with you." As she said this, she looked Lena in the eye.

"I'm glad I could help, love," Lena chirped.

Widowmaker then looked at another place from the rooftop, a small park nearby. "That park…that's where Gerard proposed to me. We were married in a small chapel not far from there."

"It seems a peaceful place," Lena commented. "Do you wanna go down there? I mean, if it's not too hard on you."

Widowmaker nodded. "It wouldn't hurt." She stood up and fired her grappling hook, pulling herself down to the ground and making her way to the park gate, climbing over the fence elegantly. Tracer joined her, using her accelerator to ping right up to her.

Widowmaker walked to a nearby pond and knelt down beside it, gazing at her reflection in the water. "I do not even look human anymore."

"You're human, alright," Lena told her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "You're a beautiful woman, and I'm lucky to have you."

Widowmaker held out her rifle, looking at it. "This is all I am. A weapon. A tool to be used."

Tracer put her hand on the rifle. "This isn't you, Amélie. You're more than this big stupid rifle. So much more than that."

Widowmaker shook her head. "No. I can't deny what I am. I am reminded of it every time I look into the mirror. I am not a human being. Not anymore."

"So what? Just because you're different outside, doesn't mean you're different inside. Toss that gun away, settle down with me, and leave it all behind."

"And then what? What purpose would my life have then?"

Lena held her hand, kissing her lips. "You'll be happy, and loved."

Widowmaker sighed. She tossed her rifle into the pond, the weapon making a splash as it sank below the water. " _Plus jamais._ "

Tracer held her hand. "You wanna go grab a baguette? There's probably a store that's open late around here."

Widowmaker nodded. "I admit I am rather hungry, so why not?"

As they began to walk away, Tracer looked at her. "You did a good thing there, tossing your gun away. I'm proud of you."

"I do not feel pride, Lena," Widowmaker explained. "But I do feel…whole."

"You're getting there, love," Lena told her.

Widowmaker nodded. "Lena…help me return to who I once was. Help me become Amélie again."

Lena smiled. "I will; I promise."

"Also, when we get to the baguette shop, may we put some chips into it? I did quite like your chip baguette that you offered me when I stayed over at your house."

Lena giggled. "Sure; just leave some for me, okay?"

"Of course," Widowmaker agreed as the two of them left the park together.

xXx

 

 **Authour's note:** After my last Overwatch fic, a lot of you seemed to want more. Well here it is :D Widowtracer is another one of my fav ships in the Overwatch fandom, and no, Emily being Tracer's girlfriend doesn't ruin the ship for me, if anything it makes it a whole lot cuter. Also if anyone is wondering where the chip baguette thing is from, it's from a very cute fan comic i saw on tumblr once :3 See ya next time! ^^


End file.
